I'd Do Anything For Love
by xxTAYxx
Summary: Everyone gets rescued, But Kate gets caught, Now Sawyer has to bail her out. But how? Mostly Skate and CC, Jana


Kate twisted her hair, then putting her hand down on the side of the rescue boat. She looked up to see everyone, as happy as can be. "Freckles, wanna talk?" Sawyer asked, bringing her into the sleeping chamber of the large boat. Kate flung herself on the bed, sighing. "I have to go to jail!" Kate yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sawyer sat beside her. "I'll bail you out." Sawyer said. "How the hell are you going to do that!" She said, staring at him. "I-I don't know, but I'll find a way. You can trust me." Sawyer said. "If you say so." Kate said, drearily walking out of the chambers, onto the deck, where everyone was. Jack sat there, enjoying himself. Claire and Charlie were having a blast. Sun and Jin were talking, and Walt and Micheal were playing cards. But Kate realized, she wasn't the only unhappy one, on the deck. Locke sat there, looking at his shoes, with his fists clenched. Kate sat down.

THE BOAT WENT ASHORE LATER THAT DAY...

Kate was so afraid... and so frustrated. She hid her face in a sweatshirt. Sawyer led her to an SUV, and she got in. They drove to the nearest hotel, with all the other castaways. Kate ran into the room, leaving Sawyer in the hallway. "Ok, We'll just take showers, then go get some food." Sawyer said, setting his sweater on the table. "Whatever." Kate said. She ran to find some sunglasses, and maybe some different clothes. Sawyer came out of the shower a little later, but Kate didn't feel like taking one.

"Let's go, Freckles." Sawyer said, grabbing the key. They got in the car. Sawyer turned the radio on, _Wake me up when September Ends. _"What month is it?" Kate asked. "Second of September, some guy told me on the boat." Sawyer said. Kate slammed her head on the seat. "What'd you do that for?" Sawyer asked. "I hear the police." Kate said, tears streaming down her face. "Sawyer, I have to get arrested, they are right behind us." Kate said. Sawyer pulled over. A police woman came to Kate's side of the car. "Excuse me, are you Kathrine Austin?" The woman asked. "Um, Yeah." Kate said, wiping the tears from her face. "Get out of the car, NOW!" She screamed. "Freckles, I'll bail you out, I promise. I love you." Sawyer said. "Where are you going to get a million dollars!" Kate screamed, and added "I love you!". Sawyer rubbed his head. "I'll find a way. And I'll visit you." He said, through many tears. "Don't cry!" Kate said, leaving. Sawyer watched her go.

He drove to the restraunt, finding the table, with all the castaways. Claire frowned. "Where's Kate?" She asked. "She, uh,she got arrested." He said. Charlie dropped his glass. Jack stood up, and walked to the door. He was in tears. "Jack, It's okay." Ana-Lucia said. Jack gave a weak smile. Claire was upset, pushing Charlie away.

Sawyer walked to the door of the SUV, and jumped in. He drove to the prision grounds, walking inside. "May I see, Kate Austin?" He asked. The man pointed down the hall. Sawyer nodded. He walked up to a jail cell, with Kate, staring at the wall. "You've got a visitor, Ms. Austin." The man said, standing behind Sawyer. She turned around. "Oh Sawyer!" She screeched, leaping out of the chair. She hugged him through the bars. "Have you told anyone?" She asked. "Yeah, told everyone at the restraunt." Sawyer said. Kate sighed. "You don't have to bail me out." Kate said. "Don't you say that! I love you, Freckles, and I don't want to spend my life, hugging you through bars!" He joked. Kate laughed. "Visitor Time is over, Sir. Leave immediatly." The man said. "Love yah,I'll be back tomorrow morning!" Sawyer said "Love you too, baby." She said, sighing.

Sawyer slammed the door, then threw himself on the bed. Claire knocked on the door. "Sawyer, Can I come in?" She asked. Sawyer walked up to the door, and flung it open. "We need to talk." She said, sitting down on the bed. "About what?" He asked, getting a glass of water for her. "I heard that you are gonna try to bail her out. Me and Charlie want to help." She said. "No. I want to do this on my own." He said. "But Sawyer! It'll take longer for her to get out!" Claire exclaimed. "True, you guys can help. Ask everyone else too." He decided. Claire smiled, got up, and left.

NEXT MORNING...

Sawyer shot up, in the bed. He looked at the clock, 10:46. "Oh crap! I'm too late for Visitor Time!" He hissed. He ran to the hotel room closet, pulling out a shirt and jeans. He got dressed quickly, and ran outside. He arrived at the prision grounds 15 minutes later, racing to the entrance. "Can I see Kate Austin!" Sawyer said, breathlessly. Kate walked up to the bars of her cell. She looked out. "Nope, It's not visitor time. Actually, You missed Visitor Time for the day." The man said. Kate looked disapointed. "Kate, I'm so sorry!" Sawyer said. "Yeah, whatever." Kate said, sitting down. "You have to leave, Sir." The man said. "I love you, Freckles." Sawyer said. Kate looked back, "I love you too."...

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you guys liked this chappy! Reviews are much loved 3


End file.
